Hospitals, restaurants and food manufacturing facilities all rely on the cleanliness of their employees. Many states have regulations concerning proper hand-washing procedures to minimize the danger infection and the transmission of pathogens. Despite these regulations, however, there continue to be numerous instances of infection and illness caused by poor and insufficient hand washing.